Multiverso
by Scripturiens
Summary: En honor a la digiOTPweek 2017, uno y mil universos para el foro "Proyecto 1-8". [Mimato] [AU]
1. Café au miel

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Notas:** En honor a #digiOTPweek2k17, un reto del foro "Proyecto 1-8", para mi _Blue_.

* * *

 **Title:** Café au miel  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
 **Prompt:** Todo fandom necesita su coffee shop AU. 

* * *

_**Lunes**_

* * *

Los lunes por la mañana, Yamato ni siquiera voltea hacia la puerta cuando la campanilla suena. Es uno de los días más ocupados de la semana y la mitad de sus clientes están lentos, más dormidos que despiertos mientras que la otra mitad zumba con energía y emoción; realmente no sabe cuál es peor. Se enfoca en dar seguimiento a todas las ordenes sin hacer un desastre, lo que ayuda a que el día se vaya más rápido y que no pierda la cabeza.

Esto es, en parte, por lo que realmente no le importa estar a cargo de las ordenes mientras que Sora se ocupa de la caja registradora, muy somnolienta aun para manipular objetos calientes tan temprano por la mañana. Tomar las ordenes puede ser un reto por su cuenta, especialmente cuando los clientes tartamudean o lo miran fijamente (la popularidad viene con un alto precio).

—Un latte con un poco de miel, por favor. Ah, ¿puedes agregarla _antes_ de la leche? De otra forma la espuma queda muy dulce y el café amargo...

—¿Te ocupas? —Sora pregunta y Yamato ya está en ello. Deja caer dos cucharadas de miel pura en el vaso y agrega el espresso caliente, asegurándose de mezclar muy bien antes de agregar la leche espumosa. Espolvorea solo un suspiro de canela al final y le desliza la bebida a Sora.

—Ja ne, Yasuo-san. Sora-san.

Apenas alcanza un vistazo de rosa y gira sus ojos.

 _«Debe ser una estudiante de arte, o algo así»._

* * *

 ** _Martes_**

* * *

Sora es muy buena con los clientes, recuerda sus nombres, dibuja cosas lindas en sus vasos y a menudo les deja algo de crema batida extra en sus ordenes. Tiene una sonrisa amable, del tipo que las chicas le devuelven con alegría y los chicos reciben con miradas estúpidas, que a su vez hace que Yamato gire sus ojos hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza. Pero de vez en cuando hay un chico que entra y la convierte en un desastre andante; estos son momentos que él atesora, porque es tan raro verla tan decididamente tímida.

Yamato es educado y tiene muy buena memoria, lo cual es una ventaja en este negocio cuando el día es muy atareado y todos se pelean por ser responsables por su dolor de cabeza. Pero también es impaciente y a veces se rehúsa a interactuar con cualquiera estrictamente fuera de protocolo. Esto lo convierte en el desafortunado blanco de chicas de secundaria que vienen a sentarse por horas, viéndolo y riendo y a veces escribiendo sus números en servilletas que él ni siquiera pretende leer.

—¡Hola!

La chica frente a él es muy bonita y por un momento, Yamato se siente completamente impactado por este hecho. No está viendo su rostro, concentrándose en vez de ello en el extenso menú tras él, haciendo que redoble su esfuerzo por no suspirar.

—¿Quisieras unos minutos para ver el menú? —pregunta en su voz más neutral. La chica niega con la cabeza y le sonríe. Ampliamente.

—No, está bien. Tomaré un agua de frambuesa y menta con hielo, por favor.

—De inmediato.

Gira para preparar su orden y hacer el cobro. La chica lo recibe y con la mirada más displicente hacia su gafete, sacude una mano diciendo:

—Gracias, Yamoriko-san.

Sora alza una ceja.

—¿Yamo-riko?

Yamato hace un sonido, _tsk,_ irritado. Apenas es martes y ya quiere rendirse.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

* * *

 ** _Miércoles_**

* * *

Los miércoles Yamato toma el turno de la tarde porque tiene clase por la noche y necesita sus mañanas para descansar y avanzar en sus asignaciones. Estos son buenos turnos usualmente, algo ocupados porque también es el día que revisa los niveles de bodega y el horario de la próxima semana para los trabajadores a medio tiempo. Realmente no es _su_ trabajo, pero su jefa, Nadeshiko-san, se ha percatado que los otros colaboradores le tienen algo de miedo y no lo desaprovechará.

Está finalizando el horario cuando ella llega y solo la reconcoe por el inusual, soñador rosa de su cabello. Está cargando varios libros en sus manos y se ve cansada pero muy bonita y Yamato se obliga a sí mismo a sonreír cuando ella lo hace, periféricamente, antes de sentarse en una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana. No pasa mucho tiempo para que la acompañe un joven alto y guapo con cabello corto y oscuro y lentes claros. Ella se ve feliz al verlo pero Yamato voltea hacia otro lado, buscando a Sora.

Ella observa la escena tan cuidadosamente como puede, pero un violento sonrojo la traiciona.

Yamato sonríe.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—No seas tonto —dice, frunciendo el ceño. No es un buen _look_ para ella. —No me importa.

Evita un golpe en su brazo y ríe por lo bajo ante su negación. Hace contacto visual con la chica por un instante y le sonríe vibrantemente, tanto que lo sonroja y decide irse a la oficina trasera hasta que se ha ido.

* * *

 _ **Jueves**_

* * *

Vuelve el jueves, con un vestido amarillo y un sombrero de sol. Sus lentes tienen la forma de corazones y Yamato está preparado para apostar una buena cantidad a que va a pedir la bebida rosa con brillitos que está en oferta. Está a punto de sugerirlo, de hecho, cuando ella voltea atrás de él y saluda con la mano a Takuya.

—Bienvenida, ¿qué te puedo ofrecer hoy?

—Japaccino —le dice, sonriente—. ¡Con crema batida extra!

—No hay problema, pero tendremos que—,

—Tranquilo, sé que es extra —le acerca su pago y _guiña_ cuando le entrega su orden—. ¡Gracias, Yamaguchi-san!

La ceja de Yamato tiembla. Ella _es_ la definición de 'extra', si alguna vez lo ha visto.

—No es—,

Pero ya se ha ido, saludando con la mano de espaldas hacia él, dejando una brisa de apenas-contenidas-risillas.

* * *

 _ **Viernes**_

* * *

Es viernes por la tarde y el café está lleno de estudiantes universitarios y colegiales y algunos vecinos simpáticos. No se supone que vendría el día de hoy, pero Izumi se ha enfermado y él tiene tiempo (el pago extra no es malo y siempre es bueno que Izumi le deba una), así que está ayudando tras el mostrador mientras que el resto se encarga de las mesas. La chica de cabello rosa ha vuelto y esto de inmediato irrita a Yamato. Está sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, directamente en su rango de visión. El mismo chico de antes la acompaña y Sora no tarda en traer su orden (té verde y pastel de chocolate para él, café au miel y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, posiblemente para ella).

—Creo que es su novia —Sora declara con pesar. Es normal tener algún flechazo con uno de los clientes regulares, especialmente para alguien tan amigable como Sora. _Megane-kun_ (como Yamato se refiere a él), parece ser simpático, algo despistado, estudiante de medicina y comprobado Chico Bueno, también la clase de hombre que una persona como Sora no podría resistir. Para la mala fortuna de Sora, parece estar muy prendado de la chica bonita con él (esto le da igual a Yamato, sin importar lo brillante de su sonrisa).

—Probablemente—se encoge de hombros.

—¡Se supone que debes darme ánimos!

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? Además, si realmente quisieras, podrías invitarlo a salir.

En vez de hacerle un rudo gesto con la mano (no habría esperado menos de ella), Sora carga su azafate y continua con sus clientes mientras el resto del equipo sirve, mezcla, sacude y decora bebidas de distintos tipos y tamaños. Yamato ha terminado de entregar una orden de seis capuccinos dobles (espumosos) a un grupo de adolescentes y es pillado por una visión en rosa que acompaña un penetrante aroma floral. Se mezcla de maravilla con el café, algo que nota y luego descarta con alarma.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

La chica se apoya en su mostrador, su barbilla en mano. Está viendo hacia su mesa, donde Sora asiente al joven de lentes que continua negando con su cabeza y manos — parecen estar muy nerviosos.

—Es terrible en estas cosas. ¿Sabes que hemos venido toda la semana para ver a Sora-san? —Cuando Yamato no contesta (está en shock aún), ella sonríe con picardía—. Si esto no funciona, nada lo hará. He tirado su té.

Su boca se abre y luego hace una mueca.

—Noso—ella cree que eres su novia.

—¿Sí? Espero que se le ocurra aclararlo —dice, riendo. Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas y Yamato trata de no quedarse viendo—. Bueno, tomaré otro café con miel para llevar, por favor. Puedes agregarlo a su cuenta.

Observa a Sora, que mueve sus pies con nervios mientras Megane-kun juguetea con sus lentes. Su amiga parece estar más divertida que con malicia así que, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, le sirve lo que pidió y lo escribe bajo su propia cuenta.

—Muy amable, Yaku-san.

—No soy—,

—¡Me avisas qué tal va!

* * *

 _ **Sábado**_

* * *

Para crédito de Yamato, esta vez está preparado para ella (o tan preparado como se puede estar, considerando), así que cuando ella entra con ahínco a su establecimiento (no es coincidencia que él está en el mostrador hoy también), Yamato la saluda con una sonrisa fresca y cargada.

—Bienvenida, ¿qué tomarás hoy?

Ella mira a Sora en el fondo, que le saluda con un diminuto movimiento de la mano que la hace sonrojarse y cuando voltea de nuevo hacia Yamato, está decididamente menos compuesta.

—Jyou dice que él no pagó mi café —dice, sin andarse con rodeos. Yamato asienta, impresionado.

—Una muestra de consideración de Sora.

—Sora-san tampoco lo pagó —sus ojos se achican—. Ya he verificado.

—Hospitalidad de la casa, entonces.

—No sabía que eran tan generosos.

—Somos un negocio magnánimo. No fue nada.

—En esa caso ... gracias por nada, Yakamochi-san.

Esto es lo que ha esperado y juzgando por el movimiento de sus ojos y el brillo de diversión en los suyos, ella también.

—Es Yamato.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi nombre. No es Yaku, no Yamaguchi, no—,

—¿Yamoriko?

—Especialmente no eso.

—Ya veo —dice, tirando sus cabellos rosa caramelo sobre un pálido y fino hombro—. Bueno, ja ne, Yamato-kun.

Sus dedos (los suyos, más que todo, pero ella no se retira) permanecen por un momento y nunca antes el calor de una taza humeante de café le pareció tan dulce.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Se inclina sobre el mostrador, parada sobre sus puntillas para besar el aire a su alrededor, lo suficientemente cerca para que pueda ver el espolvoreo de pecas en su nariz y mejillas, oler la dulzura de su brillo labial. _Tan lejos._

—Domingo. Pregúntame de nuevo, Yamato-kun —y toca su oreja dos veces, sonriendo mientras deja el negocio y podría jurar que al aire alrededor de ella brilla.

* * *

 ** _Domingo_**

* * *

—Espresso, leche espumosa, miel y la cantidad justa de canela.

—Una bebida excelente, si lo digo yo mismo.

—Mis cumplidos al chef —asienta suavemente, tomando el vaso cálido de sus manos.

—Barista. No cocino, en realidad.

—¿Para nada?

Yamato se encoje de hombros y se sienta en la silla opuesto a ella, un _macchiato_ entre ellos salvándolo de estar demasiado desocupado—. No soy adverso a ello.

—¿Dónde está tu delantal, Señor Taza-Perfecta? —pregunta, viéndolo con interés. Está usando una camisa blanca y vaqueros azul oscuro, botines de gamuza hasta el tobillo que le dan a su look casual un toque de _elegancia._ Ella se ve devastadora en un vestido corto de denim, cardigan rosa en sus hombros prestándole al sonrojo de sus mejillas y resaltando las luces de su cabello.

—No estoy trabajando hoy — se esconde tras su taza, dando un pequeño sorbo y considerando su siguiente movimiento—. ¿Quisieras salir a caminar conmigo? —Y se detiene, su sonrisa llegando hacia el azul claro de sus ojos. Toca su oreja, dos veces—. Mimi-san.

Mimi es toda sonrisas, dientes blancos y rojas manzanas en sus mejillas. El sabor a miel es dulce en su lengua.

—Me encantaría.


	2. Deuces

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y los Hombres X no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Notas:** En honor a #digiOTPweek2k17, como reto del foro "Proyecto 1-8", para Blue, constante fuente de motivación divina.

* * *

 **Title:** Deuces  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance  
 **Prompt:** Superheroes AU  
 **Word Count:** 2,202

* * *

I don't gamble but if I did, I would bet on us.

 _"Dead Sea"_ , The Lumineers

* * *

La primera vez que se ven, una bomba explota a su derecha, dejándola casi sorda.

— _¡Fuera del camino!_

Es una batalla campal y sus compañeros corren, vuelan a su alrededor haciendo añicos la ciudad. Se aferra al primer contrincante cerca suyo; hay un destello de luz brillante, tantas imágenes y enojo y pasión y frío. Luego no hay nada. Se pone de pie con ojos brillando en blanco y crea a su alrededor una monstruosa tormenta de nieve y hielo que roba a todos el aire de sus pulmones, la calidez se ha ido de sus extremidades. Sora se une a ella y juntas, logran controlar el caos lo suficiente para retirarse.

El profesor dice que es importante saber cuando ceder de una batalla ganada, pero Mimi resiente el no poder terminarlo de una vez por todas. No merecen esta paz momentánea.

.

.

A Sora no le agrada nada de él. No le agrada la manera en que camina, tan callado, siempre afligido por algo, ni la manera en que habla en esa voz tan baja y dulce, ni como su francés se escapa de vez en cuando. Mimi lo observa desde una distancia segura en la biblioteca; está sentado bajo su árbol favorito, inofensivo. Desde aquí se mira como cualquier otro chico del instituto, podría ser cualquiera y hacer cualquier cosa. Quizás, desde aquí, no es el asesino que sabe que es, aunque la posibilidad no la detiene de enojarse.

El objeto de su irritación entra a la habitación y Mimi no voltea cuando pregunta—, ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?

Puede escuchar el fastidio en la manera en que respira tan fuerte por su nariz. La idea le trae gran placer.

—Mimi, es un amigo.

—Trató de matarnos —le dice, fijando su mirada—. Casi lo logra, también.

Ryo frunce el ceño y casi puede creer que se avergüenza. Los años y las cicatrices han endurecido su rostro y no se ha afeitado en un tiempo. A veces se pregunta como pudo encontrarlo atractivo alguna vez, pero es que hay tan pocos hombres que no huyen cuando la encuentran...

—No es una mala persona —es lo único que dice. Mimi se para y en silencio pasa a su lado, casi esperando que se aleje de su tacto. No lo hace, pero ella tampoco lo toca.

.

.

—Tengo la más extraña sensación de que no te agrado mucho.

—No sabía que eras telépata, también. Mimi, ¿lo sabías tú?

Mimi la mira con preocupación. Usualmente Sora es mucho más agradable, la persona más dulce que Mimi ha conocido pero algunos malos hábitos son difíciles de matar y este tipo estuvo muy cerca de explotar a su novio en pedacitos. No olvidas algo así tan fácilmente, sin importar de qué lado estás.

—Lo lamento —le dice, con una sonrisa seca—. No me dabas mucha opción.

—Voy a encontrar a Taichi. ¿Te quedas?

Mimi parece alarmada.

—Enseguida voy. —Sora desaparece sin otra palabra y Mimi suspira—. Lo superará —le dice, aunque no cree sus propias palabras—. Es que _sí_ le disparaste.

La considera por un momento y Mimi lucha por no romper contacto visual. Es guapo, no como Taichi, quien es algo tosco y rudo; sus facciones son delicadas, serían demasiado bonitas si no fuese por las cicatrices y el extraño y antinatural azul de sus ojos. Mimi piensa que debe ser duro que siempre te bajen la mirada.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Hace un puchero. No es su culpa, piensa, que Ryo crea que es una buena idea traerlo aquí. Sus instintos son buenos aunque la manera en que maneja las cosas esté completamente mal.

—Estoy más molesta con alguien más por los momentos, así que estás bien.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu poder? —pregunta, recostándose en la grama cerca de ella. La mira cuidadosamente, de sus zapatos de punta cerrada, sus pantalones y mangas largas, los guantes que ha comenzado a ponerse desde que se acercó—. ¿Hipersensibilidad a la luz del sol?

—Yo... —se detiene, dando un pequeño respiro. Está jugando con un naipe entre sus dedos, haciendo toda clase de truco; es la reina de corazones. Mimi sonríe con tristeza—. Soy una ladrona.

Gambito —es como se llama estos días—deja de jugar con su naipe y la mira, sonriendo. Está muy segura que nunca lo ha visto sonreír antes. Tira el naipe hacia el cielo con ridícula precisión y estalla en diminutos pedacitos, el cartoncillo cae a su alrededor como nieve seca.

—Es gracioso —le dice, aunque ya no sonríe—. También lo soy.

.

.

Durante los siguientes meses pasan mucho más tiempo juntos. Entrenan y comen y a veces le ayuda a estudiar. La mayor parte del tiempo está por su cuenta mientras Mimi atiende sus lecciones y cuando llega, le muestra los trucos en los que ha estado trabajando. Sora ya no lo odia y aunque Taichi aún se queja de vez en cuando, está segura que le agrada más de lo que les deja saber. Es difícil no hacerlo. Es callado y educado, encantador cuando quiere serlo, listo sin siquiera tratar. El profesor valora mucho sus intermisiones y experiencia y mucho de su reciente éxito es gracias a las cosas que ha traído al equipo.

La palabra _'mercenario'_ permanece en el aire, aún muy cruda para olvidarse. Mimi trata de no pensar mucho en ello pero a veces también se pregunta, qué clase de historia carga consigo.

—¿Por qué te llaman Rogue?

La luz en el invernadero causa una imagen extraña en él, como un brillo fantasmal de algún demonio de los sueños de antaño.

—Huí de casa, de este lugar un par de veces —saca su lengua—. Supongo que no hay muchas otras cosas que podrías llamarme.

—Podría pensar en algunos —dice y es tan raro verlo bromear que Mimi no sabe cómo responder. Así que sacude su cabello sobre su hombro y lo deja caer descuidadamente.

—¿Por qué te dicen Gambito?

—Es un truco —contesta, inclinando la regadera sobre los cactus que ha estado cuidando—. Y un sobrenombre desafortunado.

.

.

Un grupo nuevo de estudiantes llega tarde ese otoño y Mimi los recibe tan feliz como puede. Algunos son huérfanos, otros han huído, como ella. Algunos pocos fueron enviados por sus comprensivos padres que piensan que estarán mejor con los de su clase. Estos siempre son los más miserables. Hace lo posible por ayudarlos a ajustarse a la vida del instituto, entender las reglas y generalmente mantenerse a salvo. Al final del día, a pesar de sus poderes, siguen siendo en su mayoría niños y es necesario tratarlos como tales.

Porque es amable y muy hermosa, de vez en cuando algún chico que cree que es muy listo tratará de hacerle una movida. Mimi se los quita de encima sin problemas, con buen humor; nadie debe salir lastimado. Pero a veces alguien se sentirá muy atrevido y no hará caso a las advertencias. Han ocurrido accidentes anteriormente, así comenzaron los rumores.

—Oye Rogue, ¡mira esto!

"Hey, Rogue, check it out!"

Todo sucede tan rápido. El chico la toma del brazo y el cuerpo de Mimi estalla en llamas. Alguien grita y le toma un rato darse cuenta que es ella, ella está gritando y Takuya está en el suelo y puede ver el blanco de sus ojos. Lo lamenta tanto pero no puede quedarse, no aquí, no con él como cuerpo sin vida mientras las llamas le derriten los brazos y piernas.

— _¡Muévanse!_ —grita y corre, rápido, lejos y profundo en el bosque que rodea la propiedad. Puede ver destellos de su vida, su familia, el aroma de pan caliente se mezcla desagradablemente con el olor de piel, cabello y ropa quemada. Mimi se detiene, cae en sus rodillas y vomita hasta que su estómago está vacío.

.

.

La encuentra sentada en una roca, cerca de la laguna al este de la propiedad.

—Todos te están buscando.

—¿Cómo está?

Se rasca su quijada, solemne. —Algo confundido, pero vivirá. Creo que se siente más que todo avergonzado.

—No quise hacerlo —murmura, escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos—. Me tomó por sorpresa, no pude—,

—No debió tocarte —le dice, tan ferozmente que Mimi alza su mirada y casi se pierde su expresión, con ojos llorosos como están. Parece percatarse por lo que pasa una mano por su cabello y cuando voltea, no hay rastro alguno de ello y sonríe con naturalidad—. Realmente eres un caso, _chére_.

.

.

No lo habían esperado. Un momento estaban juntos, tomando su cena y el siguiente el _intercom_ pitaba sin parar mientras que el Blackbird se cargaba para irse. Mimi duda por un momento pero Taichi (dulce Taichi) la sostiene de la mano y tira de ella.

—Somos un equipo—le dice, sonriendo esa maldita media sonrisa que la irrita tanto—. Y vienes con nosotros.

Caen en tierra de ningún hombre y la batalla que resulta es exhaustiva, aterrorizante y exhilarante al mismo tiempo. Nunca ha tenido rienda suelta con sus poderes pero esta vez no tiene tiempo de pensar o planificar; toma lo que necesita y les da lo que merecen. Ha luchado contra Magneto antes, no teme hacerlo de nuevo y las múltiples explosiones que parecen seguirla (pero nunca tocarla) son toda la tranquilidad que necesita.

El humo carga sus pulmones y se tira lejos de la explosión, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos. Se dirige hacia ella, tan cerca que puede tocarlo así que lo hace; se lanza hacia él y agarra su rostro con un vicio, hay una gran explosión atrás suyo y el resto es oscuridad.

.

.

Sus ojos son lo primero que mira cuando despierta. Su rostro, usualmente compuesto y sereno, es un desastre de tierra y sudor. Hay sangre deslizando por su ceja izquierda y su ojo está completamente cerrado. Aún así se ve devastador y nunca ha estado más feliz de verlo.

—¿Rogue? —su voz está en la carne viva, como si ha estado gritando. Cae de nuevo inconsciente y desesperado, la besa. Da una bocanada de aire y cae en sus brazos una vez más.

Las cosas nunca vuelven a ser iguales entre ellos.

.

.

—Pudiste haber muerto —dice amargamente, sentada en la cama de hospital. Las fuertes luces fosforescentes lo hacen verse más pálido y enfermizo y esto hace que su corazón se encoja más. Porque ha absorbido los poderes de Ryo en más de una ocasión, Mimi sana muy rápido y ya se ve mucho más como usualmente. Él no tiene tanta suerte, aún algo demacrado y usando un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. El otro brilla tan misteriosamente azul como la primera vez que se conocieron.

—No lo hice —suspira—. Creí que estarías más feliz.

—¡No debiste hacerlo!

—¡Estabas en el _piso_ —!

—No me refiero a la _bomba_ —su voz se ha vuelto inusualmente baja y duda solo un momento antes de moverse, cuidadosamente, para pasar un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. El oro rosáceo de su cabello está enmarcado por mechas color plata, más brillantes que antes. Se sobresalta un poco y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—No me arrepiento. Solo esperaría que tú tampoco.

.

.

Se siente tan bien ser tocada de nuevo. Sus dedos (cubiertos, siempre cubiertos) rozan suavemente sus mejillas y Mimi se deja llevar por su caricia. Baja su rostro para tocar sus labios a su hombro; el beso permanece suave y dulce y ella tiembla bajo su tacto. Permanecen juntos así, con él recostado en su pecho y trazando círculos en su piel. Ella suspira, enrollándose hacia él y dejando su mano en su cabello, pesando el dorso de sus propios dedos.

La impresión psionica de su mente persiste en algún rincón de la suya, un recordatorio cruel de un momento que les fue robado. Es más ruidoso que los demás, temblando con el tipo de intensidad que amenaza sobrellevarlo todo.

—¿Qué más viste?

—Tu casa. Tus amigos, los que has perdido. La familia con la que creciste —está llorando de nuevo—. Lo lamento tanto.

Se voltea para recostarse a su lado, respirando profundamente y viendo hacia el cielo. Cuando la mira, ambos ojos se clavan en su mirada.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

Así que ella sonríe y el besa la palma de su mano.

—Está bien, Yamato.

.

.

—Quiero besarte.

Una risa sin aliento se le escapa, terminando en un sollozo que la sacude hasta el interior.

—Creí que te había perdido.

—No podrías perderme nunca, _chére_. No lo soportaría.

Esta vez sí se ríe y es casi infeccioso, como algo de su niñez que creyó haber perdido. Sus labios se moldean contra la tela que cubre su cuello y besa su pulso. Si este momento es todo lo que tendrán, entonces—

—Eres un príncipe, Ishida Yamato.

—Príncipe de los ladrones. Ahora robemos uno más al Destino, ¿hm?


End file.
